


Wan

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [678]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs is injured and the severity of the injuries makes Ducky contemplate something he would have preferred not to think about.





	Wan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suzanne_Ely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzanne_Ely/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Suzanne_Ely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzanne_Ely/pseuds/Suzanne_Ely) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/10/2001 for the word [wan](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/03/10/wan).
> 
> wan  
> Having a pale or sickly hue; pale; pallid.  
> Lacking vitality, as from weariness, illness, or unhappiness; feeble.  
> Lacking in intensity or brightness; dim or feeble.
> 
> This was to be a bonus one shot/drabble(not one of the three I normally post) for Suzanne_Ely who prompted me through [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile) and I hope they like it. 
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Ducky reflects on every physical shock and trauma Gibbs suffered since they work together and worries that the charismatic NCIS agent might end up on his autopsy table sooner than expected.
> 
>  **End Prompt**  
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Wan

Shocked, Ducky stared at Gibbs’ wan face even in sleep. He hadn't realized it had gotten this bad. Gibbs even had Anthony's record for injuries in a short period of time beat, right now. 

The doctor had explained the prognosis and Ducky had seen Gibbs’ chart. It wasn't looking good for Gibbs right now. The pale skin tone evident in his face only one of the many indicators of how close they'd all come to losing Gibbs this time.

Gibbs had been working even harder than normal and hiding injuries as was his norm. Ducky had been busy with all the cases and hadn't heard everything that had happened, so he hadn't known he needed to force Gibbs to get checked out. Usually Tony would make sure Gibbs got checked out, but as he no longer worked at NCIS that wasn't an option anymore. The team still hadn't adjusted to the loss of Tony.

Ducky only found out how badly Gibbs had been injured in the last ten days when he arrived at the hospital Gibbs had been rushed to after the latest catastrophe. There had been no question of his injury this time. He'd taken a bullet to the chest from a sniper that had been staking out the crime scene.

Ziva and McGee were still trying to figure out who had shot Gibbs as well as investigate the crime scene, so they'd asked Ducky to check in on Gibbs after he finished the autopsy. Ducky had been surprised at the state he'd found Jethro in. He hadn't realized how bad it had gotten. 

Many of Gibbs injuries had clearly been older, but still recent. Between Ducky and the doctor who examined Gibbs, they'd determined that ten days ago Gibbs had gotten a graze on his arm that he'd hidden and patched up himself. He'd also been slammed to the ground and bruised a couple of ribs that he hadn't mentioned the day after.

There was an injury to the shoulder that neither of them had been able to figure out how it had happened. He'd also managed to get a graze on his side and a few scratches on his arm during those ten days. An unexplained bruise on his hip and broken toe rounded out his injuries.

Ducky shook his head. Usually Gibbs at least called him to check out serious injuries like the bruised ribs. Ducky couldn't help wondering if Gibbs had a death wish now. He worried that they would lose Gibbs before it was his time due to this recent rash of recklessness.

Gibbs had always been reckless. This wasn't the first serious injury he had. Ducky remembered the explosion before Gibbs left for Mexico that had revealed his dead wife and child. Now that he thought it about it, that may have been the start of Gibbs very reckless behavior.

Many injuries followed before the explosion, but especially after it. Thinking back, Ducky was shocked at how many there had been. If Gibbs continued on this path, he would end up on Ducky's autopsy table sooner rather than later.

Ducky didn't want that. He determined to give Gibbs a stern talking to once he woke up and also enlist the help of his teammates to keep better track of whether he'd been injured or not. There was no way Ducky would let Gibbs end up on his autopsy table if he could do something about it.

He knew Gibbs wanted to join Shannon and Kelly, but he still had things to do here. They needed him here. Plus Gibbs needed to stop living in the past and see the love for him here in the present. Ducky only hoped it wasn’t too late already. He hoped Gibbs would wake up soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't have a job, but I have been writing some, so hopefully I'll get back to regular posting soon. I'm hoping to catch up so that I have 3 a day for all the days I missed, but no idea how long that will take right now. 
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
